


Their high school story

by evinnx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fencing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evinnx/pseuds/evinnx
Summary: Brienne has moved to King's Landing. What could go wrong for a teenage girl in a new high school?Could she make new friends? Could she enjoy her time there? Could she even fall in love?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Sansa Stark & Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Their high school story

**Author's Note:**

> Something that has been in my head for a while.  
> English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes in advance!  
> Love <3

Brienne knew that moving and changing from a small high school in Tarth, to one of the most prestigious ones in King’s Landing was not going to be easy. And even less for her: a really tall, really ugly and really freckly 15-year-old girl. But, well, she was a Tarth, so she was going to try. No, she wasn’t only trying, she was going to have good results as well. She just needed to ignore the rest of the students. Then, she would be able to focus on her subjects, to finish everything with the best grades possible.

These were Brienne’s thoughts while she was going to the first day of class. However, the moment she stepped in her new classroom, with the looks some of her classmates were giving her, she knew that it was not going to be easy. Here she didn’t have her best friend Alys, or her fencing coach Andrew. Here, she needed to make new friends (something she is really bad at) and has had to join a club of fencers called ‘Hear me fence’. _Gods, what a silly name_. In Tarth, her club was called ‘Fencing for knights’. _Yes, that’s definitely a better name_.

She went towards an empty seat that she saw next to the wall, at the back of the class. She didn’t want to start the first day of class with someone saying from behind ‘ _hey can you move a bit, you are so tall that I can’t see anything’_. No, she didn’t want that. Everyone else in the class was chatting animatedly in small groups while Brienne took a notebook and a pen from her bag. She noticed then a red-haired girl coming in, hugging some books, and looking quite lost too. She was there, in the door, without knowing where to sit. When they both made eye contact, the girl gave her a small smile, making Brienne look down towards her notebook. That’s why she didn’t see the red-haired girl coming towards her.

“Hi, do you mind if I sit here?” she said.

“No… not at all, of course, sure.” Brienne was blushing a bit now, _gods_ why did she have to stammer now? _Well, now and always_.

“I’m Sansa Stark, I’m new here. And you are…?” the girl said with a shy smile, still hugging her books.

“Brienne. Brienne Tarth. I’m also new, I don’t know anyone.”

“Well, we can sit together, right? My mum is the new Biology teacher, you know? We have recently moved here.” Her face fell. “My father… he died last year so my brothers and sister have come to King’s Landing with her. We don’t really enjoy that she’s our teacher but… living here makes everything easier.”

“I’m so sorry about your dad… And I’m sure it’ll be fine; we’ll be fine here.”

The continued talking a little bit about the course until their tutor, Mr. Stannis Baratheon, came in. Everyone went to sit down and was completely quiet. ‘ _Well, this must mean that this a serious and strict teacher. That’s always good.’_

While the teacher was speaking, Brienne scanned the rest of the students a bit. Most of them looked quite normal, except for some girls who were clearly the most popular of the class, with their expensive clothes and beautiful faces. There were also a group of boys that were whispering and exchanging looks between them. Brienne saw then that they were pointing towards someone sitting a couple of rows before her and Sansa. When she moved a bit, she could see that it was a person with short stature. It was quite obvious that they were making fun of him. _Gods, I hate these boys already_. Brienne started to feel overprotective towards that student, although she didn’t even know his name. She didn’t know how, but she was going to be watchful, in case they tried something with him.

After some classes, Sansa and Brienne went to eat something together to the canteen. Surprisingly, Sansa was quite nice, even friendly towards her. Brienne couldn’t completely believe that she was making a new friend, but Sansa seemed to be really interested in her life, in Tarth, even in fencing. They talked a bit about her older brother, who was already in college, and her youngers brothers, who were still in school, and her young sister, who was starting high school as well. Suddenly, Sansa went quiet.

“Oh no…” Sansa said, looking towards the door. Brienne then realised that the short stature student was coming in, alone, with the group of boys behind him laughing and trying to talk to him. He looked quite serious, pretending not to hear what they were telling him. “Brienne, do you know him? Maybe we should tell him to come with us.”

“We should, I don’t like what they are doing.”

But before they could stand up, one of the boys, the red-haired one, moved in front of him, stopping him. And suddenly, again before Brienne could react, Sansa stood up quickly and went running towards them.

“Hey, sorry, I need to talk to you one second.” She started telling the little person. He just stared at Sansa, without knowing what to do. “Please, just one second.” Sansa even had imploring eyes.

“Well, I’m sorry beauty, but I was talking to Tyrion before, so you will have to wait. Besides, I don’t see what you need to talk to him when the rest of us is here, we can help you with whatever you want, you know that right? Specially you… I’m Ronnet by the way. You are a Stark, right? We should meet later, when we finish classes. I could teach you a couple of things about life here, just you and me.” Brienne could hear these words while she arrived, and she could see Sansa’s face going completely white as Ronnet was moving towards her, leaning over her a bit, so she quickly interfered.

“Tyrion, Sansa, come please.” Brienne moved and put Tyrion and Sansa behind her. “And you, leave us alone. You don’t know any of us, so stop bothering them, they clearly don’t want to have anything to do with you. Just respect that.” While Brienne said this, Sansa and Tyrion were wide-eyed, looking at her. Ronnet made then a disgusting face.

“Wow, and who are you? You must be new here, otherwise we would surely remember you… and your face. Gods, you’re a freak, so you must be an easy girl. In the dark all the girls are same, so maybe you could any of my friends later, maybe Hyle.” The four boys started laughing then, and moving to an empty table.

Brienne could feel her face blushing with hatred and embarrassment, she really wanted to punch this guy, gods no, more than wanted, she _needed_ to punch him. But she was in the middle of the school, so she turned around and went back to the table with Sansa and Tyrion. They were extremely quiet, and Sansa was looking at her with wide and sympathetic eyes.

Once in the table, Tyrion was the first who spoke.

“I don’t even know you… and you’ve done more for me than the rest of the school. Sansa, I only know your name, but thanks for coming… I can’t thank you enough. And…”

“I’m Brienne.”

“And Brienne… gods thank you so much as well, I’m sorry about what he said just because you came to help me. They are just little shits who enjoy tormenting people who are different from them. I’ve know them for a while now, you should be careful and just try to ignore them.”

“But Tyrion… it’s not ok what they do. No one deserves those comments. It’s not ok.” Sansa looked really sad, even worried.

“Well, now we’re just eating, talking together, let’s not talk about them.”

And with that, the three of them started talking. For Brienne, it was surprising how witty and intelligent Tyrion was. In fact, Sansa and him did most of the talking, while she just gave little smiles to their opinions or jokes. At the end of the day the had already exchanged their telephone numbers.

***

That afternoon, Brienne had the introductory class of fencing, she was going to meet her new teacher and some other students. Her new teacher was called Syrio Forel. His teaching style was completely different from what she was used to in Tarth, but he was incredible: talented, agile, precise. Gods, she loved his classes already only after fifteen minutes.

Syrio then divided them in pairs. He wanted to see how their level was, so he just let them practice freely for a while. Brienne adjusted all her equipment and went towards her pair, another student called Jaime. He was already waiting for her, with his helmet under his arm, with a cocksure smile that she didn’t like, not one bit.

“Hey wench, have you fenced before?” he asked while he looked her up and down.

'Wench??? _What the hell is wrong with this... guy_.' “I have. And my name is Brienne.” She knew this kind of people: confident, arrogant. She didn’t want to reveal how good she was.

“I’ll be easy on you, so don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” _This_ Jaime gave her a perfect smile, one that made his eyes sparkle arrogantly. He didn’t even know her, but he was there, underestimating her, as usual. Well, he was going to be surprised then. “Let’s see if you can use the sabre. You have to try to stick me with the pointy end, you know that, right?” He was openly smiling now. Brienne hated him already.

“I think I can manage.” Brienne could see his perfect teeth. _Argh_ , and those eyes, why did they have to shine evilly. She had to look down, and then she found that he was putting on his gloves, and, _oh gods_ , his hands were strong, big. Again, she had to avert her eyes when he caught her staring for a bit too long.

They practised for a bit and, although Syrio said that it should only be a warm-up exercise, she could see that _this_ Jaime was surprised with her skills, with the way she was blocking and avoiding his attacks. She started fighting back, so he needed to upper his level. In the end, they were both powerfully fighting, until they were the only ones who continued fighting, while the rest of the students were looking at them. Syrio came, making them stop and finishing the class. They were both panting and sweating. ‘ _Well, I have to admit that he’s really good, but come on Brienne, try to control your breathing, he must be more tired than you_ ’.

While they were taking off their helmets and gloves, Brienne could see him observing her, with now a smile that she could not decipher. ‘ _Can’t he just leave me alone?_ ’

“Woah, Tarth, that was not completely bad. You have to improve a lot, but you are not as useless as I thought you would be. You should start by avoiding those manly grunts you give just before you parry.” He was smirking again and Brienne had had enough.

“Let’s be completely honest: you can’t stand being overpowered by a woman, but I am better than you. Yes, it was a good fight, but I also know that I could beat you anytime. Many people have underestimated me, but all my life I’ve been knocking men like you into the dust. I admit that you are a fine opponent, but I could beat you.”

Jaime was widely smiling now, with his hands on his hips, ‘ _the idiot_ ’.

“That’s not true, _wench_. See you in the next class, when I’ll beat you. _Again_.”

***

That evening, when Brienne’s father father, Selwyn, asked her about her first day, she had mixed feelings. She had met Sansa and Tyrion, but she also had met Ronnet and the others. She had had one of the best fencing classes ever, but she had met _this_ Jaime, gods. The most exasperating and green-eyed person ever.

 _Gods_.

***

The following morning, when she was arriving to her high school, she saw that Ronnet and the others were talking and laughing next to the main gate. Internally groaning, Brienne prepared herself for the words that were going to come towards her, as she couldn’t avoid them. There were other students around, but as tall as she was, she couldn’t pass unnoticed.

As she expected, those words came while she was walking past them.

“Guys, that’s the Beauty. Brienne the beauty.” The one called Hyle said.

“Gods, that face. She must have more muscles than us.”

“Well, I could use her. But with those teeth… you must be careful if you want her to suck your…”

Ronnet couldn’t finish the sentence, as suddenly someone came from behind her and punched him in the face. He screamed, and his friends started yelling and taking the person who attacked Ronnet. And if someone was attacking Ronnet, and the suffering because of that, she was going to help. Oh yes, she was helping him, as she was a bit envious that he got to punch him but not her.

Between Brienne and the other person, they beat the four friends, with Ronnet bleeding through his nose and Hyle picking up his broken phone from the ground. Then Brienne looked towards the other person and, oh gods, it was Jaime. Fencing Jaime. _That_ Jaime. Bleeding-and-widely-smiling Jaime. Oh gods, and he was so **handsome**.

Oh no. Oh no. OH NO.

Brienne had a problem. A _Jaime_ problem.


End file.
